pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014's Channel
List of Movies/Games/TV Shows I Have So Far: *Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation *Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland *Care Bears (Nelvana Series) *The Spacebots *Rock and Rule *The Magic of Herself the Elf *Madballs: Escape from Orb *Madballs: Gross Jokes *My Pet Monster *Beetlejuice *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Madeline *Tom and Jerry (1940-1967) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Looney Tunes (1930-1969) *Merrie Melodies (1931-1969) *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Adventure Time *Regular Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Uncle Grandpa *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan *Lady and The Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *The Sword in The Stone *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *The Fox and The Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and The Beast *Aladdin *The Lion King *The Return of Jafar *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Hercules *Mulan *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *The Tigger Movie *Dinosaur *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Lilo and Stitch *Treasure Planet *Piglet's Big Movie *Brother Bear *The Lion King 1½ *Home on The Range *Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Bolt *The Princess and The Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Brave *Wreck-it-Ralph *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story Treats *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Finding Nemo *A Bug's Life *Cars *Cars 2 *Planes *WALL-E *Ratatouille *Up *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Aladdin (TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom * The Swan Princess Christmas * Thumbelina * A Troll in Central Park * An American Tail * An American Tail 2: Fievel goes West * The Secret of NIMH * Rock a Doodle * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) * Kim Possible * Balto * Rio * Rio 2 * The Smurfs (1981-1989) * Hop (2011) * Phineas and Ferb * The Princess and The Goblin * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Talespin * Kim Possible * Osmosis Jones * Yin Yang Yo! * Johnny Test * Total Drama * 6teen * Stoked * Grojband * Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (2015) * Wabbit * Scaredy Squirrel * Moana * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * The Ant Bully * Everyone's Hero * The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Anastasia * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Super Mario Bros. * South Park * The Simpsons * Family Guy * Disenchantment * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Kid Vs. Kat * Futurama * The Cleveland Show * The Flintstones * Yogi-Bear * Bob's Burgers * American Dad * King of The Hill * Tamagotchi * GoGoRiki * The Mr. Men Show * Tree Fu Tom * MySims * Brickleberry * Rugrats * Doug * Hey Arnold! * Dennis the Menace * Maya the Bee * Marvel * Avengers * Camp Lakebottom * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * The Wild Thornberrys * The Fairly OddParents * Sonic the Hedgehog * Happy Tree Friends * Moshi Monsters * Dragon Tales * Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures * Oscar's Orchestra * Train * Coldplay * Michael Jackson * Phil Collins * Foreigner * Donna Summer * Alicia Keys * Cyndi Lauper * Leann Rimes * Ricky Martin * Dionne Warwick * Barbra Streisand * Roy Orbison * Celine Dion * La Cream * Tina Turner * Tina Charles * Melrose Place * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Love Boat List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sailor Treat Heart Pig *Sailor Treat Heart Pig (VIZ) *Sailor Treat Heart Pig Crystal *The Spacebots (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Care Bears Family (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *ChampBob BearPants (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Pokemon (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sweet Heart Mouse Possible (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Dinosaur King (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Champ Bearladdin (TV Series) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Kuromametchi (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Bright Heart's Laboratory (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Lowly the Cowardly Worm (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Clawgrip, Billy Dog n Fryguy *Kuromametchi and Cozy Heart Penguin (Tom & Jerry) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Big Comfy Couch (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Fryguy 'n Clawgrip Rescue Rangers *Talespin (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Looney Tunes (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Itchy and Scratchy (Timon and Pumbaa) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *King of The Hill (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Animal Tales (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Animaniacs (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *American Dad (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Tiny Toon Adventures (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Floral Magician Sweet Heart Mouse (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Ojamajo Doremi (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Tamagotchi (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Simpsons (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Family Guy (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Champ Bear (Hamtaro) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Hey Skippy Squirrel! (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Rugrats (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Fryguy's Burgers (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) List of Movie Spoofs: *Sweet Heart Mouse White and The Seven Characters (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Wizard of Oz (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Skippy Squirrel (Pinocchio) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Romantic Heart Skunkrella (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Fryguy Pan (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Romantic Heart Skunk and Fryguy (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sleeping Cheer Bear (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *101 Characters (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Sword In The Stone (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Book (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Fryguy Hood (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Many Adventures of Champ Bear (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Rescuers (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Care Bears Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Black Cauldron (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Tuff Turf (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Little Mer-Sweet Heart Mouse (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Beauty and The Bright Heart Raccoon (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Champ Bearladdin (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character King *Romantic Heart Skunklina (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Champ Bearladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sweet Heart Mousehontas (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Character Story (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Billy Dog of Notre Dame (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Champ Bearladdin and The King of Thieves (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Space Jam (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Fryguycules (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon: To The Rescue (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sweet Heart Mousestasia (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Romantic Heart Skunklan (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon: Goes To Mars (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *A Character's Life (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character King 2: Fryguy's Pride (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Morton Koopa Jr.arzan (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Character Story 2 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Billy Dog's New Groove (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Rugrats Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Rugrats Go Wild (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Characters, Inc. (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Millie Burtonburger and Yakko Warner (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Treasure Planet (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Brother Champ Bear (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Finding Skippy Squirrel (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character King 1 1/2 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Home On The Range (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The ChampBob BearPants Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Romantic Heart Skunklan 2 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Bolt (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Princess and The Character (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Character Story 3 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Tangled (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Brave (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Wreck-It Hulk (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess Christmas (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Frozen (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess: A Royal Family Tale (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Big Hero 6 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The ChampBob BearPants Movie: Care Bear Out of Water (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie: Raccoon Out of Water (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Zootopia (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Finding Romantic Heart Skunk (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Sweet Heart Mouse (Moana) (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *The Character Princess: Royally Undercover (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) List of Video Game Spoofs: *Super Brave Heart Lion (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *Brave Heart Lion Kart 8 (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) *MySims (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof